


Million Dreams

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Thank you Greatest Showman for the inspiration to this.Edmund and Lucy and a Million Dreams





	Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to C.S.Lewis and The Greatest Showman

Lucy sang first. The night of their coronation, watching the sunset and the fauns dance. Edmund appeared by her side as the wind gently ruffled his hair.

**"I close my eyes and I can see**  
**The world that's waiting up for me**  
**That I call my own"**

He turned to her with a small smile, hearing her voice echo beautifully. Edmund took a deep breath, hands sliding to her waist, neither having danced in years, not since their father left for war.

  
**"Through the dark, through the door**  
**Through where no one's been before"**

His voice was soft, just like the wind. They moved in sync, stepping smoothly in a small formation. 

  
**"But it feels like home"**

Lucy smiled up at her brother, and for a moment he could have sworn her eyes flashed, mirroring Aslan himself.

**"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy"**

Lucy sung gently, thinking of one thing,

The wardrobe. 

  
**"They can say, they can say I've lost my mind"**

Edmund murmured, one person coming to mind,

The Witch.

  
**"I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy**  
**We can live in a world that we design"**

He twirled her through the curtains and into the hall, lost in their own little world. They sung together, voices harmonising beautifully.

**"Cause every night I lie in bed**  
**The brightest colors fill my head**  
**A million dreams are keeping me awake**  
**I think of what the world could be**  
**A vision of the one I see"**

To them, nothing else mattered in that moment, nobody else was there. They danced elegantly, automatically remembering the steps they were taught, simple yet effective,

  
**"A million dreams is all it's gonna take**  
**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"**

They ignored the arguing, between their Royal Brother and the new Prince Caspian, because that would not change. Instead they focused on each other and the lyrics they used to sing.

**"There's a house we can build**  
**Every room inside is filled**  
**With things from far away"**

Edmund sang first this time, voice deeper, a smile growing on his face as he moved between the two to meet his sister, staring at him with large puppy dog eyes.

  
**"The special things I compile**  
**Each one there to make you smile**  
**On a rainy day"**

He swept her off the stone table as her beautiful voice filled the How.

**"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**  
**They can say, they can say we've lost our minds**  
**I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy**  
**Runaway to a world that we design"**

They began to sing as one once more, if possible their harmonies were better than before.

**"Every night I lie in bed**

**The brightest colours fill my head**  
**A million dreams are keeping me awake**  
**I think of what the world could be**  
**A vision of the one I see**  
**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**  
**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"**

He lifted her up into the air, something he hadn't dared do before and spun around as she sang the next words.

**"However big, however small**  
**Let me be part of it all**  
**Share your dreams with me"**

Edmund took over, pulling her closer as they gilded around the stone table, ignoring the shocked silence from everyone else.

  
**You may be right, you may be wrong**  
**But say that you'll bring me along**  
**To the world you see**  
**To the world I close my eyes to see**  
**I close my eyes to see"**

He twirled her once more, past a smiling Caspian, ignoring a gaping Eustace, around the deck of the Dawn Treader, they new what was coming for them. One last time they could be free. 

**"Every night I lie in bed**  
**The brightest colors fill my head**  
**A million dreams are keeping me awake**  
**A million dreams, a million dreams**  
**I think of what the world could be**  
**A vision of the one I see"**

Reepicheep laughed loudly, their faces stretched into wide grins as he dipped her low. 

  
**"A million dreams is all it's gonna take**  
**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

**For the world we're gonna make"**

They sung quietly, almost a whisper, hands squeezing, dread filling their stomach as the world went black.

As the train crashed, as they finished their song, Aslan roared. 


End file.
